The Day to Day
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1506: Now that they are married and living the two of them and Nell together, with their respective careers looking promising, Rachel and Sam have new things to look forward to. - Sam & Nell, Samchel series (FINAL installment)


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 71st cycle. Now cycle 72!_

_A/N: It's my birthday! Or well it was, it's after midnight here now... But somewhere in the world it's still the 5th so yeah ;)_

* * *

**"The Day to Day"  
(Older-ish) Sam/Rachel, Nell (OC)  
Sam & Nell, Samchel series (FINAL INSTALLMENT)  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

They hadn't seen it come, but once the wedding had passed, their life had become even more of what they had been, a family, a unit… Day to day life in the home of Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, and little Nell, was just as near to perfect at this point in their lives as it could be.

They hadn't gone on their honeymoon yet, so to wait until summer, where neither of them had classes. They had at least gone off for a weekend, jus the two of them, a couple months back, a present from Will and Emma. But now they were back, and they all had progress to enjoy in their individual careers.

Rachel had not expected to land a role so soon. She might have boasted, promising she would do it, but she had made herself be realistic, which only amused her now.

Sam's reaction to this part she'd gotten was not to be surpassed by anyone except maybe Nell, who'd bounced around the apartment with so much energy they might have thought she'd had a sugar overload. They couldn't tell if she understood exactly what it meant, but she knew that it was something her mother had really wanted, and that was good enough.

Just as Rachel's dreams were on the rise, so were Sam's. He might only have been the dreamer of a culinary future for a short time compared to his wife, but it didn't diminish a thing. He was only getting better and, after having spent so long thinking he would never find anything that made him happy in his work, that he'd only get whatever was available, everything had changed. He wasn't just learning anymore, he had knowledge. He knew what he was doing, and he had started expanding on his own. It was one of the best feelings he'd had.

Now they even had Nell, who in a few weeks' time would be starting pre-school, and Sam would tease Rachel and suggest the short blonde's drive for it had been directly inspired from her.

"How much are you willing to bet by the last week she'll have her clothes all set?" Sam asked Rachel as they watched Nell go and cross off another day on her countdown, once she'd gotten her PJs and slippers on.

"That's nothing. She started asking how long the ride is to get to school, and what time we have to leave. She's going to be dressed and ready to go before either of us is up. She wants a 'clock with a bell.'

Nell had been sent to bed with a story, several hugs and kisses, and two tuck ins, after she got out of bed again to use the bathroom.

"She's going to get up again," Sam breathed out, closing her room door and turning to Rachel. She nodded in silence; Nell was usually good for two or three trips out of bed, often coming to sit with her mother or father until she was asleep again and had to be taken back.

"Go on, I don't have to be out until late tomorrow," she nodded to their room. Sam had to be at the restaurant early. "I'll get her back to bed."

"Right… Probably a good idea," he gave her a smirk and she chuckled and nudged him. "Good night," he kissed her, and she couldn't help but make it last longer, which made him start to pull her along, which she eventually stopped with a laugh.

"Not going there, you need to sleep, just…" she kissed him once more before lightly pushing him toward their room. He turned back at the door to give her a small salute and she smiled.

Once he'd gone, she had gone to find her headphones and her laptop, getting back to work on her review. She needed to focus, especially if she'd have Nell to contend with, which she knew she would, but no matter what she did, her mind would wander away. How could she be blamed for it, when her work and her distraction went hand in hand?

She wasn't going to be able to concentrate, not until the 'or' was erased. Yes or no. Until she knew which one it was…

They had a good life, both of them, the three of them. They had built this life over the years of their youth they had given into looking out not only for little Nell but for each other. They had become something others would have become later, and neither one had done it carrying regret, not even a little.

It wasn't regret she felt now either. It was more like realization. When it came to their family, they had already checked off steps that allowed them their day to day, their comfort, their steady ground under their feet, which allowed for them to have room to adjust and to grow.

But in many other ways they were as young as their years, and they were only just beginning. Opportunities had been brought to them. Sam had his job, and he had his classes, and still he made time for them. And she had NYADA, and she had this role, the one she had won by hard work and by determination. Chances like those did not drop from the sky, and if somehow she should be forced to let go of the one she held…

"Mommy?" The voice stopped her steps and made her turn back to spot the little blonde with her tussled hair and polar bear slippers.

"Hey…" she hushed, moving toward her and picking her up. Nell would cling, on her or on Sam, like she would rather they went about their lives with her little body hanging from theirs. "Want to sit with me?" Nell nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. Okay," they sat. "Do you want to hear the music?" she asked, reaching to lower the volume while Nell already was stretching her hand out to get the headset. Rachel placed it on her head, having to hold it so it wouldn't slide off.

She'd felt the girl slide off into sleep, and when she'd been sure she wouldn't get woken up when moved, Rachel got her back to her bed, tucked her in once more. Then she sighed and told herself to pull it together.

The box had been tucked away for safe keeping in one of her drawers for longer than she'd say. She knew one of these days she'd need it, and she didn't want to have to go running around for it. Now here she was, and she was almost certain she'd make a mess, knock something over and wake the whole building.

What if she had to quit the production? What if they forced her out because by the time they had the premiere she'd…

She didn't think about it, not anymore, not as soon as she saw… She didn't worry about the part, or her classes, or any number of things, though she knew later she would need to. For now she was double checking, triple checking, smiling… Oh, how she smiled.

Sam had come into the bathroom without knocking. He was still half asleep, rubbing at his eyes, and he only realized she was there when she startled.

"Sorry, I…" he started to turn to leave.

"Sam, wait," she called to him, and he turned again. "Open your eyes?" she laughed.

"Okay?" When he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to process what he was seeing, but then it clicked, and he saw what she was holding. "Is that…"

"It is."

"Are we?"

"We are," she beamed. They didn't know what the future would hold, and they didn't care. All that mattered was their family of three becoming a family of four.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
